El que la besaba entre páginas a escondidas
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Hikari dio con un poeta anónimo y sin saberlo, acabó cayendo en sus versos, compartiendo besos entre páginas. Actividad del topic Yamakari.
Holaa :D

Vengo trayendo una colección de drabbles Yamakaris como actividad del topic, a base de imágenes. Éste primer capítulo corresponde a la siguiente imagen:

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hikari dio con un poeta anónimo y sin saberlo, acabó cayendo en sus versos, compartiendo besos entre páginas.

Cantidad de palabras: 756.

* * *

 _Nota: No soy poetiza, se me dan muy mal pero quise hacer el intento. No sean tan duros ;w;_

* * *

 **.**

 **El que la besaba entre páginas a escondidas**

Los libros ocultan tantas cosas. Ocultan letras, historias, secretos y..., personas.

Hikari amaba los libros y podía perderse en ellos todo el día..., o varios días. Le resultaba sencillo y no por nada trabajaba media jornada en la Biblioteca de la Universidad.

Sentir el silencio y el sonido de las páginas pasando era lo mejor para ella. Todo era orden y quietud entonces, hasta que cierto día, algo llegó a sus manos.

Miró la portada del libro con suma curiosidad, siendo que no lo había visto nunca. "Poemas al silencio", rezaba en su cara principal. Abrió en la última página para corroborar quién fue el último en prestarlo y sólo encontró unas iniciales: "I.Y.". No le dio importancia y se dirigió a acomodar el libro en la sección de poesía y cuando lo iba a introducir en la estantería de madera correspondiente, algo cayó de entre las páginas.

Se agachó a recoger un retazo de papel que parecía ser arrancado de algún cuaderno. Estaba doblado casi al límite y su curiosidad la hizo abrirla a leer su contenido.

 _"...Te vi deslizándote entre versos,_

 _Y sin saberlo, acuné tus huellas._

 _Mírame buscándote en ajenos besos,_

 _Intentando probar el sabor de tu estela..."_

Sonrió al leerlo. Era el pulso de una persona, algún alumno, alguien que quiso ocultar sus versos en aquel libro y se había olvidado de él. No supo por qué guardó la nota, pero regresó el libro para volver a su asiento y fingir que nada había sucedido.

* * *

Recordó el papel que recogió del libro de poemas y entonces lo sacó para superponerlo a sus textos de historia griega. Volvió a releer las palabras y entonces tuvo ganas de continuar con ellas.

La tinta de su bolígrafo escribió:

 _"Ajeno o propio._

 _Ni siquiera yo me poseo._

 _Presa del recuerdo,_

 _Soberana de tu deseo"._

Sonrió divertida y negó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué continuó la poesía, pero le resultaba divertido.

* * *

Tomó prestado el libro de poesía para leer de él en sus ratos libres, usando como marcador la poesía improvisada que encontró y ella completó. Pero entonces, entre tantos alumnos, olvidó la nota y el libro desapareció de sus manos.

No le dio la debida importancia hasta una semana después en que encontró el libro nuevamente y con la misma nota, pero alargada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de saber que habían continuado con la poesía y de que la letra nueva era semejante a los primeros versos...; de hecho, ¡provenían del mismo pulso!

 _"Soberana de mi deseo, ¿quién soy yo para mirarte?_

 _Mas lo he hecho y sin apuro, sin prisa._

 _¿Cómo podrías tú no ahogarme?_

 _¿Como podría no impedirte no hacerme trizas?"_

Se sonrojó como una adolescente y miró a su alrededor, rogando porque nadie más la haya visto. Apuró el paso de sus manos para ver quien fue el último en prestar el libro y volvió a leer "I.Y.".

Secuestró nuevamente la nota y volvió a escribir una contestación, esperando poder desvelar si se trataba de una equivocación, una burla o...; negó con la cabeza y regresó la nota al libro, aguardando por saber quién era I.Y.

* * *

 _"A veces te sueño como una pesadilla, porque el verdadero miedo está en no leer tu poesía"_

Hikari respiró con dificultad al volver a leer su contestación. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello continuara? No podía ser más que un engaño.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y tomando el libro, en mano, caminó a zancadas hacia la estantería correspondiente. Lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y así lo iba a hacer.

Pero entonces, vio a un chico parado delante de la sección de poesía, aunque su chaqueta de cuero negro y su cabello desarreglado y rubio pudieran diferir con la prosa.

―¿Puedo ayudarte? ―Preguntó Hikari y el chico la miró con unos lapislazulis preciosos.

―Sólo buscaba un libro de poesía... ―Respondió sin demasiadas explicaciones.

―¿Puedes darme detalles? Así puedo darte una mano.

Él la observó un momento en silencio, como si quisiera encontrar algo en ella que simplemente no se veía. Comenzaba a sentirse superada por sus ojos y entonces lo vio estirar la mano hacia ella.

―Buscaba ese libro ―Comentó y ella se sobresaltó, echándolo sin querer. Ambos se agacharon a recogerlo pero ver la nota tendida en el suelo los hizo detenerse a ambos.

Se miraron entonces y Hikari supo que el dueño de aquellos bellos versos, el responsable de sus fantasías y el que la besaba entre páginas a escondidas, era él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
